


Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It   happens because the man in the room opposite yours, has been smiling  at  you, suggestively, since he arrived and today you smiled back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> written at: July 27, 2009.

It happens because

Dad’s been gone for two weeks

you’ve managed to max out all of your credit cards

and the man in the room opposite yours has been smiling at you, suggestively, since he arrived and today you smiled back.

At midnight, you slip into your clothes, then slip out the door without waking Sammy. Across the lot, the man left his door open for you. You take a breath before stepping inside.

On the bed, you tell him you’re not a fag, and that you’ve never done this before. He tells you there’s a first time for everything, and pushes your head down. You try not to gag when your lips slide over the head of his swollen penis, but you do. Just once.

Sucking him off, you feel like a whore. He tells you, you are one as he shutters, releasing himself and you pull away, wondering if you can wipe your mouth on his sheets.

Instead, you swallow, feeling the warm, sticky liquid slide down the back of your throat. He laughs, and you walk away with a twenty in your hand, a bad taste in your mouth, and an extra ten in your back pocket.  



End file.
